Vampire Sorceress: A Battle with Darkness
Prologue A friend of mine from long ago had told me something that didn't make much sense. However, I now understand. She had told me that a balance must be kept. A balance between good and evil, light and darkness. The reason is that if one is stronger than the other, chaos would ensue and engulf the world. Everyone plays an important role in this balance. I, Vampire Sorceress, am in the middle. Good and evil battle for my heart and soul, and so far I have kept a balance in myself. There are times when it becomes to much, and the darkness swallows me whole. It's a strange feeling. It feels as if I'm drowning in a pool of black tar, but I do not die or weaken. Instead, I get stronger. Twenty years ago is a good example... Or even now... And it will only get worse... A Turn of Events The silver moon gleamed and reached down with its light to caress the Earths rugged terrain and swaying oceans. The stars flickered like fireflies that were cursed to stay in the night sky forever. I stood on top of a watchtower in Fort Charles, overlooking they sea. It was a majestic view, practically fit for a king since the sea sparkled like diamonds under the silver moon. However, I was not here to enjoy the scenery. I was on a mission to save a friend from a hanging. It was to happen the moment before dawn came. Should be happening right about now, I thought. Just as I thought, Navy guards were escorting a man with short black hair and ragged clothing to the hangman's noose. I launched myself into the air and landed in the shadows quietly. One man was reading the charges as another was placing the rope around my friend's neck. I sensed his fear, and saw it in his eyes as well. His breathing was rapid like a person who had trained for hours without a break. All they needed to do now, was pull the lever and watch my friend die. I took out my dagger, which glinted in the moonlight, at the moment the lever was pulled. Then, I threw the dagger at the rope, cutting it, and making him fall on the ground with a thud. The group guards yelled out. "Intruder! There is an intruder!" A bell screamed throughout the fort, waking any slumbering man in their barracks. Soon, a thousand soldiers crowded the area. I never expected there to be this many men here. Crack! A bayonet was just fired. Searing pain shot down my right arm, and my snow white shirt soon turned crimson red with my blood. Anger boiled and steamed inside me. My vision went fuzzy, then cleared in a matter of seconds. The mark of Roger had appeared on my right hand, and an eerie green fog engulfed everything around me. The wound from the bullet was gone. All I felt was pure hatred. I felt the need to kill. I didn't care who had to pay their lives, I just wanted the see their fear and suffering. Green lightning came out of the sky, barbecuing half of the Navy guards in and instant. Their bodies smoked and charred, making the everything smell of death. Others burt to black flames or turned to ashes and were blown away by the wind to different parts of the world. I wasn't even using my full powers. I could end them all, make them suffer more... It felt so tempting, and I was going to, until a hand gripped my shoulder. The touch felt alien, however it was familiar. Turning, I stood face to face with my friend. "Stop," he pleaded. I threw him off, through a five foot thick stone wall. He came out of the wall unharmed, and holding a sword. I drew my own blade. With steady steps, we charged at each other. Ready to kill... Dark, brooding clouds crept closer, the wind howled wildly, thunder shook the ground, and lightning exploded as a storm bore down on Fort Charles. Our swords clashed, sending tiny sparks of fire around us. My friend and I attacked each other with everything we had. There was no hesitation from either side. To us, it was a fight to the death, but if others were watching, they would see a dance elegance, beauty, and grace. Our movements might have been as beautiful as a red rose, but even roses have their illusions. Soon, rain drenched us, making our clothes stick to ourselves like glue. "Stop now! Snap out of it!" my friend gasped. I grinned. As he gets tired, I get stronger. How pathetic. I'll end this whelp soon, I thought to myself. Lightning hit my friend. I grinned. Why have powers if you don't use them to their full advantage? Out of no where, a scream of agony pierced my ears. I expected my opponent to be on his knees, begging for mercy, or crying from the pain, but there he stood, like a statue, tall and confident. Instead of one sword, he held two. One of them belonged to me. For a second I was puzzled until I felt a burning sensation in my torso. Looking down, I realized who the scream came from. My clothes were now stained in crimson red, and the ground was painted with the same deathly hue. My body was boiling like lava. The pain was to intense for me to endure. I felt to my knees, unable to stand any longer. "Please, stop this..." my friend pleaded. "You will pay. I'll kill you!" I yelled. My eyes rolled back into their sockets as I crumpled to the ground. Blackness consumed me, and I could no longer see. --Vampire Sorceress 23:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Apologies of Endless Meaning The tangy smell of fruit entered my nostrils, mixing with the saltiness of ocean air and mingling fish decay. I felt my body rocking from side to side ever so slightly. Creaking and groaning wood, shouting voices, thudding boots, and beating hearts echoed in my ears. As I took a shaky breath, I opened my eyes to find myself in a cabin. Fancy paintings, maps and charts scattered all over the mahogany desk along with sea navigation tools, silk blankets, colorfully patterned rugs, and chests were all in the cabin. It seemed like eternity until I noticed a familiar figure by my side, silently watching over me. "Wh- Where am I?" I stuttered, unable to form the words. The figure chuckled. "You should know. It's your ship and your cabin," the person beside me said softly. "Who..." "Don't waste your energy, Liz. You need to rest." "But..." His hand covered my mouth. His hand... A child's hand... I looked at his face, his blond bangs hiding his eyes. Perhaps I imagined it. He wasn't a child, but I couldn't be sure. My mind was still in a daze. "Rest," his soft voice said. With great reluctance and a little struggle, I did what he said. With a jolt, I woke up. Panic grasped my heart. What happened? I remembered saving my friend from hanging, but getting shot by the guards that surrounded me moments after the rescue, and.... nothing. How could that be? I blacked out? I've been having recent blackouts for no reason. The blackouts have also been lasting a few moments longer than the last. What was happening... KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Liz! You there?" said a voice. "Yes," I replied as I composed myself. A young man entered, his hair short, brown and messy. His attire recently washed, making it seem fit even for that of a nobleman to wear. "Who are you?" I questioned, remaining stern. "You don't remember? I'm your friend. You saved me from a hanging a few days ago," he slowly inquired. He sighed as he stared into my eyes with his own. His smooth chocolate irises shimmered with concern. He knew I was confused, he knew my mind was in turmoil, complete chaos. "Vampire," he whispered softly, "It's me, Will." That was when I broke down. Though no tears could escape my crushed soul, I sobbed quietly. I had no reason for my outburst, but it was normal. I always came apart after one of my blackouts, and I never knew the reason why, I just let it happen and flow out of me. Category:Fan Stories